kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Viola Somershire
Viola (originally from The Witch's House) is a girl who lived in the 1800s, and was the best friend of "Witch of the Woods", Ellen. Because her friend had a terrible disease, Viola agreed to trade bodies with Ellen for a day, but Ellen went back on her promise and amputated her former body, and lived Viola's life for her after she was unknowingly killed by her father. She is the main antagonist of The Witch's Ghost. History At 6 years old, against her father's wishes, Viola went into the forest to explore, but a storm hit and Viola ended up lost as she tried to run home. She ended up barging into a large mansion that belonged to the Witch of the Woods, and was greeted by said witch, Ellen. When Ellen began having a fit from her illness, she revealed her magic and threatened to kill Viola, believing she would scream and run away like the others. Viola showed no fear and helped Ellen to her medicine, then proclaimed she didn't believe Ellen would kill her if she stayed there. She asked to be Ellen's friend, and she agreed. For the next 7 years, Viola visited Ellen's house to play, and their friendship grew stronger. On their 7th anniversary, Viola's father scolded her for going out into the woods too often, not wanting her to visit this 'Ellen' anymore, but Viola yelled and protested before running off into the woods, anyway. At Ellen's house, she found her friend was more sick than usual, so she helped give her medicine before carrying Ellen to her room. As she lay bedridden, Ellen told Viola about a spell that can switch bodies, and Viola agreed to switch with her so that she could better understand Ellen's pain - just for a day. They switched, and while Ellen ran outside and had fun in Viola's body, Viola lay bedridden, feeling the pain of Ellen's illness, while reading her spell book. She took a nap and woke up by sundown, writhing in pain when Ellen came back. Ellen gave her medicine, which turned out to be a Throat-Burning Acid that rendered Viola unable to speak. Ellen revealed she was keeping her friend's body before gouging her (former) eyes out and chopping off her legs. Viola grew helpless in pain and betrayal, but she remembered Ellen's spells and used them to give her artificial sight and control of the mansion, trapping Ellen within the grounds. She tried to take back her former body, but Ellen managed to escape as Viola chased her out into the woods. Viola's father showed up then, and not realizing that his daughter was in the Witch's body, he shot Viola to death. The Witch's Ghost Viola's deep hatred for Ellen allowed her body to survive, but her kinder nature was entirely replaced by lust for revenge. She haunted Ellen as she lived Viola's life in her place, injuring her former friends, Elizabeth and April, and even her own father. Appearance "...Then a girl came over to play... A cute girl with golden braids..." -Ellen's diary. (src) Viola was a pretty, fair-skinned girl with golden hair tied in two braids, and large emerald-green eyes. She wore a blue dress under a white pinafore, brown leather boots, and carried a brown leather satchel for her items. In Ellen's body, she has light-purple hair with a red bow on top, and wears a white blouse under a red dress. Her golden eyes were gouged out by Ellen, leaving bloody sockets, and her legs were chopped off. Personality "Ahhh... Viola. So kind, so charming, so loved. And with all that, so foolish." -passage from Ellen's diary. (src) Viola was a kind and loving person who hated violence and killing. She loves stories with happy endings, and for that reason disliked the 'Funny Story' Ellen showed her about a hunter killing his dog due to a misunderstanding, and would've rewrote it if she could. Regardless, she loves Ellen as a friend and would've done anything to help with her disease, even switch bodies. But after Ellen's betrayal, Viola grew heartbroken, consumed in pain and hatred, and her desire for revenge kept her spirit bound to Ellen's body. She even went as far as to harm her own friends and father in order to get to Ellen. Abilities Viola, as better demonstrated by Ellen, was very agile in her normal body, and had the strength to lift Ellen around whenever she couldn't move. In Ellen's body, Viola possesses magic powers, and uses her magic to control Ellen's house and give herself artificial sight, since Ellen cut her eyes out. Weaknesses Viola is unable to speak in Ellen's body after unknowingly drinking the Throat-Burning Acid. She can't see, nor can she walk since Ellen cut off her eyes and legs. Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Revived Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Dickson Family